El caballero y la reina
by Samanta Friki Black
Summary: Jaime aún no es caballero y Lyanna nunca será una reina de verdad. Pero, para ellos, todo es posible en Harrenhal.
1. I

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a George R. R. Martin.

"_Este fic participa en el reto "Todo es posible en Harrenhal" del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras_".

* * *

Para **nieveardiendo**, en respuesta a su petición a través del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras.

* * *

**Advertencia**

Basado en el WI?: _¿Qué pasaría si Jaime y Lyanna se conocieran durante el torneo de Harrenhal?_

* * *

**El caballero y la reina**

**I.**

Jaime estaba furioso. Desde que habían llegado a Harrenhal, su hermana Cersei no había parado de perseguir al príncipe Rhaegar, incluso este estando casado con Elia de Dorne, dejándolo a él en el olvido.

Hasta ese día, Jaime no había sido capaz de notar cómo era el segundo plato de su gemela; el premio de consuelo al no haber podido ser desposada con el flamante (y presumido, en opinión de Jaime) Rhaegar Targaryen. Durante años había creído tontamente que Cersei lo amaba y deseaba tanto como él a ella y que sus continuos rechazos de hacer lo suyo público se debía al simple hecho de evitar la furia de su padre. Pero los rumores de que la princesa Elia estaba a puertas de la muerte luego de su último embarazo habían avivado las esperanzas de Cersei de convertirse en reina. Su gemela ni siquiera había tenido que esperar la orden de Lord Tywin para "acercarse" al príncipe para ponerse manos a la obra.

Jaime suprimió una mueca de asco y decepción al pensar en los planes de su familia antes de atestarle otro golpe al maniquí frente a él. Contra los deseos de su padre, Jaime se había inscripto en el Torneo, dispuesto a demostrarle a Cersei quién era el mejor. Había llegado más lejos de lo que había creído; una victoria más lo separaba de la final y Jaime estaba dispuesto a conseguirla, incluso si ya no era impresionar a su hermana el motivo principal.

No es como si necesitara la espada para las justas, pero hacía tiempo que había descubierto que luchar lo ayudaba a relajarse y alejar sus problemas de su mente, aunque solo fuera durante unos minutos. Golpeó el muñeco de madera una y otra vez, imaginándose cómo machacaría a sus contrincantes al día siguiente y se coronaría el ganador más joven de todos los tiempos.

—Creo que al muñeco no le gusta ser machacado de esa forma, Ser —exclamó una voz divertida tras sus espaldas, sacándolo de la burbuja mental que se formaba a su alrededor cuando entrenaba.

—No creo que le moleste demasiado, mi lady. No se ha quejado aún, al menos —respondió Jaime, volteándose a ver quién lo había interrumpido—. Además, no soy Ser, no todavía —agregó, sonriendo arrogantemente a la muchacha frente a él.

La chica, que correspondió la sonrisa, debía ser apenas un par de años menor que él. No era hermosa como Cersei, Jaime pensó al ver su cabello oscuro y sus ojos grises, totalmente opuestos a los de él y su hermana, pero tenía su encanto.

—¿Qué trae a una doncella como usted a un lugar como este, mi lady? —preguntó Jaime, dejando la espada a un lado y secándose el sudor de la frente.

—Busco a mi hermano, quien evidentemente no está aquí —dijo su acompañante, mirando la solitaria área de entrenamiento que solo ellos ocupaban—. ¿Lo ha visto por acaso…? —la chica dejó la pregunta inconclusa, esperando a que él se presentase.

Jaime tomó una de sus manos, blancas como la porcelana, y se la llevó a los labios antes de responder:

—Jaime de la Casa Lannister.

—Lyanna de la Casa Stark —respondió Lyanna, aparentemente divertida por su galantería.

—Una Stark de Invernalia —exclamó Jaime, ofreciéndole el brazo para caminar juntos hacia el exterior—. ¿Y a cuál de sus hermanos busca, se puede saber, mi lady?

—Ser Brandon —respondió Lyanna, aceptando el gesto y entrelazando sus brazos.

—¿Le molesta entonces que la acompañe en su búsqueda? Una dama no debería caminar sola a estas horas —argumentó el heredero de Roca Casterly, ansioso para que ella aceptara, incluso sin saber por qué.

Lyanna fingió pensárselo, pero terminó aceptando casi inmediatamente. No sabía qué le atraía del joven de cabellos rubios, pero quería poder averiguarlo en ese pequeño paseo.

* * *

Aquellos que pudieron contemplar al joven Lannister y a la pequeña de los Stark caminar juntos, debían admitir que estaban francamente sorprendidos. El primogénito de los Lannister no había parado de refunfuñar desde su llegada a Harrenhal, permaneciendo huraño incluso tras sus victorias en el Torneo. Y la salvaje Lyanna Stark nunca había sido sorprendida comportándose tan como una dama como en esos momentos, a pesar de perder ligeramente la compostura con cada carcajada que Jaime Lannister le arrancaba.

El mismo Eddard Stark se había preguntado si alguien había puesto algún tipo de alucinógeno en su bebida cuando encontró a su hermana menor en compañía del hijo preferido de Lord Tywin.

—¡Ned! —exclamó Lyanna cuando lo descubrió mirándolos, sonando tan sorprendida como él lo estaba. Se separó rápidamente del joven Jaime, acercándose a su hermano con una sonrisa indisimulable—. Los he buscado a ti y a Brandon por horas, hermano —reclamó, colocando sus manos sobre su cadera y volviendo a ser la Lyanna que él conocía.

—Puedo decir lo mismo de ti, hermana —respondió Eddard, sin apartar su mirada cautelosa de Jaime, quien permanecía inmutable unos metros tras de Lyanna—. Estábamos preocupados —agregó, trasladando sus ojos grises del Norte al rostro de su hermanita, para comprobar que no se encontrara herida.

—No tienen de qué —dijo Lyanna con seguridad, mirando furtivamente a su acompañante—. Ser Jaime me ha acompañado durante el trayecto.

—Aún no soy ser, mi lady —interrumpió Jaime, besando la mano de su hermana en despedida—. No lo olvide —luego clavó sus ojos verdes en él y exclamó un seco— Stark —acompañado de un ligero asentimiento.

—Lannister —respondió él, antes de ver al muchacho alejarse de ellos en dirección al ala del castillo correspondiente a su Casa.

Esa noche el pequeño Benjen le preguntó a su hermano Brandon, ya enterado del encuentro entre el heredero de Roca Casterly y su hermana, porqué Lyanna lucía tan feliz.

—Algún día lo sabrás, Ben —respondió Brandon, palmeando la espalda de su hermanito—. Algún día una muchacha te lo enseñará.

* * *

_Antes de que empiecen los comentarios de que Jaime está muy OoC, dejenme admitir que sí, a comparación del Jaime de la línea temporal de Juegos de Tronos, mi Jaime puede estar demasiado OoC._

_Pero en está historia Jaime solo tiene quince días del nombre y todavía es un muchachito que sueña con ser un gran caballero. Él mismo dio a entender durante la saga que la Guardia Real y la Rebelión de Robert lo habían cambiado. Así que esta es mi visión de él antes de todo eso, al menos mi versión de su comportamiento ante una chica._

_El fic será un two-shot y trataré de subir el siguiente capítulo durante la semana, ya que todavía no lo he terminado._

_Espero que les haya gustado ¡y nos leemos en el próximo!_

_¿Reviews?_

_Sam._


	2. II

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece al grandioso George R. R. Martin.

* * *

**El caballero y la reina**

**II.**

La mañana siguiente, Jaime se levantó con renovadas fuerzas, dispuesto a derrotar a Ser Wallis Frey a quien fuera su oponente en la final, Ser Barristan Selmy o el mismísimo príncipe Rhaegar.

—Hoy el príncipe ganará y me convertirá en Reina del Amor y la Belleza —pregonaba Cersei entre sus doncellas, mientras tomaban el desayuno juntos.

_"Eso está por verse", _pensó Jaime, casi ahogándose con su bebida, ansioso para que las justas empezaran.

Los sirvientes prepararon su caballo y armadura mientras la muchedumbre gritaba extasiada en el exterior por el enfrentamiento que se producía en ese momento.

—El príncipe Rhaegar derrotó a Ser Barristan, mi señor —le respondió una de las criadas cuando Jaime indagó por el resultado.

—Y yo lo derrotaré a él —aseguró el joven heredero, convencido de que así sería mientras salía de su carpa al encuentro de Ser Wallis.

* * *

—Mira, Lyanna, ¿ese no es tu novio? —dijo Brandon, conteniendo las carcajadas mientras señalaba discretamente al caballero que se enfrentaría a uno de los Frey.

Un ligero rubor cubrió el rostro de la Doncella Lobo al percibir que el hombre era nadie más y nadie menos que Jaime Lannister, el encantador heredero de Roca Casterly que había tenido el placer de conocer el día anterior.

—Cállate, Bran —le espetó Lyanna, ocultando su rostro de la vista de sus hermanos, para que estos no pudieran percibir su anormal reacción ante la presencia del muchacho.

Brandon largó otra carcajada, Ned negó con la cabeza reprochando la actitud de su hermano y Benjen solo miró detenidamente a Jaime, como evaluando si este era lo suficientemente digno de su hermana mayor.

Ignorando los comentarios de su hermano Brandon, Lyanna imitó al menor de los Stark, concentrándose en la justa que Jaime Lannister ganó para la sorpresa del público que la contemplaba. Lyanna aplaudió junto a los demás espectadores, incapaz de ocultar la sonrisa que tantas burlas arrancaban al heredero de Invernalia.

El muchacho, antes de volver a su carpa para un pequeño descanso antes de la final, se giró hacia las gradas, buscando con la mirada a alguien. Cersei se encontraba lista para saludar a su hermano, pero no fue a ella a quien Jaime sonrió. Lyanna Stark correspondió el gesto dirigido a ella, volviendo a sonrojarse por la atención que recibía del hijo de Lord Tywin mientras el joven Eddard se preguntaba si no le tocaría escribir a su padre esa noche para impedir el compromiso entre su amigo Robert y la pequeña Stark.

* * *

Jaime se subió a su corcel blanco mientras uno de los pajes de su padre le alcanzaba su yelmo dorado. En el otro extremo de la pista el príncipe Rhaegar y sus sirvientes imitaban sus gestos, preparándolo para la justa.

Jaime miró de soslayo al estrado desde donde los Stark observaban el torneo, sabiendo que no podía dejarse ganar por Rhaegar, al menos no frente a la hermosa Lyanna.

—¿Mi señor? —dijo uno de sus lacayos, extendiéndole la lanza, sacándolo de sus pensamientos—. Buena suerte, mi señor.

—No la necesitaré, Lommy —respondió Jaime con arrogancia, sonriendo de lado, antes de colocarse el yelmo y posicionarse para enfrentar a su rival.

El príncipe parecía tan seguro de su victoria, que Jaime no podía esperar para desmontarlo de su caballo y demostrarle que los Lannister no son una familia a la que deberías subestimar tan fácilmente.

Cuando finalmente ganó, Jaime no sabía si concentrarse en la cara de estupefacción de Rhaegar o la de su gemela Cersei, ya que ambos parecían competir en ridiculez. Los aplausos resonaban ensordecedores a su alrededor mientras el rey y su consejo lo felicitaban por su victoria.

Su hermana se recuperó rápidamente de la sorpresa, componiendo una sonrisa altiva cuando alguien le tendió a Jaime una corona de flores azules para que nombrara a la Reina del Amor y la Belleza, como indicaba la tradición.

Sin dudar ni por un segundo, el heredero de Roca Casterly atravesó el palco de los Tyrell, los Martell y los Lannister, ignorando a una ofendida Cersei, encaminándose directamente hacia el lugar que ocupaban los señores del Norte.

—Mi reina —dijo Jaime con galantería, mientras colocaba la corona sobre la cabeza de una sonrojada Lyanna Stark, ignorando las miradas indiscretas sobre ellos.

—Felicidades por su victoria, Ser —respondió la norteña, sonriendo mientras Lannister besaba su mano con descaro.

Jaime fue no pudo contener una sonrisa de vuelta, antes de alejarse en dirección a su padre, dispuesto a pedirle un viaje a Invernalia lo más pronto posible para hablar con Lord Rickard sobre su hija y el destino de esta.

Puede que Lyanna Stark nunca llegara a ser una reina de verdad o que Jaime Lannister aún no hubiera sido nombrado realmente caballero, pero poco les importaba a ambos esos hechos en ese momento. Porque para ellos, todo era posible en el misterioso castillo de Harrenhal.

_Fin._

* * *

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
